Ryan Agoncillo debuts on ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ on Monday
January 17, 2016 Ryan Agoncillo with PGKNB Girls (Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Christine Bersola-Babao) The nation's feel-good morning habit as IBC-13's early morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan beginning Monday, February 15 with a new look and more refreshing good vibes every morning with Jake Morales, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos,, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Dr. Willie Ong, Ryan Agoncillo and Christine Bersola-Babao. along with Hans Mortel, Bobby Yan, the morning nanny tandem of Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravales, the adorable PGKNB Kids led by Kendra Kramer, Scarlett Kramer and Gavin Kramer, Vincent Santos, teen villainess Kyline Alcantara and Alvin Sejera joins the feel-good morning habit. The father of three will give his good vibes on being a dedicated family man alongside Cathy, Dolly Anne and Christine in the segment Misis Mo To which is started in October 5, 2015. Ryan and PGKNB girls will be the wife's moment. It made for housewife viewers while Ryan and PGKNB girls will share their opinions regarding a particular topic. Ryan’s straightforward views and PGKNB girls’ practical advice will give PGKNB regulars the information and insight needed so that each day is lived to the fullest. With over 18 years of experience presenting morning shows, Ryan underscores the importance of programs like PGKNB: “Morning shows are very important because that’s how you start your day. Mula sa mga nanay na naghahanda ng pagkain at binibihisan ang anak nila hanggang sa mga taong papasok sa opisina na gustong malaman ang lagay ng trapik—lahat ng mga bagay na ‘to are very important to our lives. PGKNB would like to be able to put together all the information you need to know; because there’s nothing more powerful than information.” They are airing two years ago, every weekday morning for the Filipino family by offering a fresh, more exciting daily morning habit as your morning source of delivering the latest and most up-to-date news, traffic and weather updates, price watch, palengke updates, lifestyle, schools, showbiz and entertainment news, on-air legal counseling, health tips and features, cooking, and live musical performances that the show became a morning household name and thus earning them numerous awards. Stay tuned to PGKNB as Ryan Agoncillo joins the PGKNB girls (Cathy, Dolly Anne and Christine), PGKNB kids (Kendra, Scarlett and Gavin), veteran broadcasters Jake Morales, Atty. Batas Mauricio and Vincent Santos starting this Monday, January 18. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan airs every weekday from 5 to 8AM on IBC-13. '2014 theme song:' :Magandang umaga Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Mainit na balita ang ating tutukan :Kapakipakinabang ang ating matutunghan :Tara na, Pilipinas, Gumising na! :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Sa aming puso kayo ang una :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y para sa inyo :Mga gawaing bahay, usapang pangkalusugan :Larong pang palakasan at mga chikahan :Libre ang mangarap, Dito'y pwede kang tulungan :O Ano, bumangon Pilipinas?!, Gising Ka Na Ba?! :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Sa aming puso kayo ang una :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y para sa inyo :Wala nang hahanapin pa :Lahat ay narito na :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Sa aming puso kayo ang una :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y para sa inyo :(Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?) :Ang galing ng pilipino, sama-sama tayo :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y :Para sa inyo! :(Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?) :(Pilipinas) :Gising Ka Na Ba?! '2016 theme song:' Ito na ang full Music Video ng awitin na handog namin para sa mga makabagong umagang Pilipino at ang bayan. Patuloy na bumangon sa ninyong pagpapakita ng sipag, tiyaga, at determinasyon, dito man sa Pilipinas, sa ibang bansa at sa buong bayan, sama-sama tayo mag-Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan!. :Magandang umaga Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Mainit na balita ang ating tutukan :Kapakipakinabang ang ating matutunghan :Tara na, Pilipinas, Gumising na! :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Sa aming puso kayo ang una :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y para sa inyo :Mga gawaing bahay, usapang pangkalusugan :Larong pang palakasan at mga chikahan :Libre ang mangarap, Dito'y pwede kang tulungan :O Ano, bumangon Pilipinas?!, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan! :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Sa aming puso kayo ang una :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y para sa inyo :(Rap verse: Abra) :Tara na, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan! :Ang ganda ng Pilipinas :Iwagayway :Halika na, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan! :Tagumpay ng umaga :Ang galing ng Pilipino :Tara na, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan! :Ibang klase ang talino :Sa sipag at tyaga :Halika na, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan! :Sabay-sabay tayo :Sama-sama tayo :Buong bansa, buong pilipinas :Buong bayan, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan! :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Sa aming puso kayo ang una :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y para sa inyo :Wala nang hahanapin pa :Lahat ay narito na :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Sa aming puso kayo ang una :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y para sa inyo :(Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?; rap verse: Tara na, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan!) :Ang galing ng pilipino, sama-sama tayo :Makisama at mag-enjoy na :Ang lahat ng ito'y :(Rap verse: Halika na, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan!) :Para sa inyo! :(Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?; rap verse: Tara na, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan!) :(Pilipinas rap verse: Halika na, Pilipinas) :Gising Ka Na Ba? (rap) ng Bayan!